1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blankets, and more particularly to a baby receiving blanket with a pocket for receiving the baby therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional baby blankets consist of a single layer of material (e.g., cotton, fleece or quilted material). In use, the blanket is spread into an open configuration and the baby is placed on the blanket, after which the blanket is wrapped around the baby. However, wrapping the baby in this manner with a conventional blanket requires time and effort, and is sometimes awkward. Additionally, wrapping a baby with such a blanket may not completely enclose the baby and leave gaps through which air can flow and prevent the baby from being effectively protected against, for example, wind or cold weather. Further, many conventional approaches to wrapping a baby do not adequately secure the baby in the wrap.